


The Road Trip From/To/Through Hell

by PersonalSpaceStef



Series: Stilinski Twins [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Road Trip, Teddy Bears, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpaceStef/pseuds/PersonalSpaceStef
Summary: Anna is Stiles’ twin sister. She is a werewolf. And she was in New York City, when she needed to be in California. When flying isn’t an option, one werewolf has to make an epic road trip. Just her and her bear  ; )Or, another Zombie Apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> (Season 4 didn’t happen, because it was stupid. Kate stayed dead. Cora came back. Everything else will be explained later.)

Anna Stilinkski didn't spend much of her time thinking about her cellphone, until it was dead. Being only 19 years old in 2017 meant that she basically couldn't remember a time without them.

She isn't a tech whiz. So when her phone broke down or broke into thousand pieces thanks to a bad guy or took a swim in the lake because of a sea monster, her brother got her a new one. The same model if possible or the following one. Always Samsung because she finally was able to use all the apps and I-phones and werewolf’s didn't mix well. Stiles also wasn't a fan of Apple and their father certainly hated their prices.

 

Her navigation device isn’t working and her phone was dead, too. There is no reception either.

Driving around aimlessly isn’t very tempting. She needs a map or something.  
So how did people find addresses in the dark ages? B.G. as Stiles liked to call it. Before Google.

The Sheriff had the Yellow Pages lying around at the station. But where did he get them in the first place? In the movies they were to be found in a phone booth. Anna honestly couldn’t remember when she had last seen one of those.

“So what would Dad do?”, she asks and reaches to grab three Skittles from the sideboard. There is no answer from the passenger side. Her fellow traveler stares out of the window and faces away from her.

One mile later there is a sign for an exit and a gas station. “Why the hell not?”

She had reached Nebraska first thing this morning and knew that half of her trip was over. 

The epic road trip from New York City to California. Almost 2000 miles of endless driving mostly (thank god) on the Interstate 80.

Nebraska just like Iowa before seems to consist mainly of fields. She loves corn. So she stops at the nearest field before the gas station to steal some more corn cobs.

At the gas station she doesn’t get out of the car right away.  
“This looks like the gas station from Criminal Minds. First Episode. I see a picture on the wall behind the counter and I’m gone.”, she comments dryly and looks to the passenger seat.  
The big teddy bear sitting calmly next to her looks out of the window. So Anna turns his head to smirk into his face.  
“Don’t eat my Skittles.” and then she is out of the car. If the bear could talk, he probably would mention that eating 3 pounds of Skittles wasn’t something he would want to do. Also he would mention that he hates the “Team Jacob” shirt he has to wear.

++++  
Half a year ago Anna’s best friend Sarah had invited her for a one month stay to New York City. She had happily agreed to spend her time after the first year of community college far away from Beacon Hills.

Sarah had moved out of California with 16 and the girls hadn’t seen much of each other since then.  
Sarah had changed a bit, hair and clothes. She was 3 years older now and wasn’t as childish as before.

Anna had become a werewolf, had almost died a few times, had hurt people, had saved people’s life and her hair wasn’t purple anymore. So it was safe to say, she also had changed.  
After a few awkward moments the girls had found a new common ground and were once more BFFs.

They’d gone shopping in Manhattan (mostly window shopping), Sarah had taken her to a big outlet store and they went nuts with their limited resources. They checked out all the tourist traps and some secret places that Sarah found in the last three years. Anna had taken roughly 1000 pictures of everything.

The last four days of Anna’s visit were spend on the east end of Long Island in the woods. No phones. No laptop. No TV. 

In all the talks with Sarah one thing had become clear to Anna. She wasn’t going back to college.  
At least 20 times the two young women had practiced the speech Anna was going to have with her Dad and brother.  
Possible reactions, arguments and reactions to counterarguments were named and discussed. Anna took a lot of notes.  
It wasn’t going to be easy, but it had to be done. 

Anna was so worried about her father’s response that she didn’t want to go home straight away. But staying any longer wasn’t really an option.  
++++

The female Stilinski twin power walks out of the store after two minutes. The dog she had heard coming closer sniffs at her car.  
The Labrador takes one look at the apex predator and takes of running.

Anna stops offended at this behavior and looks down at her cloths.  
She wears dark jeans, ripped open at the kneecaps, a navy blue T-Shirt with the words “Starfleet Acadamy” in white across the chest, heavy boots with steel caps, half a size too big and a dark blue jacket with pink Hello Kittys all over it. Not exactly scary. 

She opens the car door on the driver side and leans over the bear to wriggle down the window on his side to let the country air in.

“So I was lucky. I have the Yellow Pages, the White Pages and they both include the same city. Grand Island, NB.”  
She takes a deep breath and continues. “Now, correct if I’m wrong but I don’t think there was any big water in Nebraska, so how can there be an island?”

If the bear, she had decided to rename him Spock, knew the answer he didn’t tell.

“You suck by the way. Stiles would know. And he wouldn’t stop talking about it. Once he told everything there is to know about male circumcision. 40 minutes non stop. I mean I don’t have a dick. So who the fuck cares.”  
She starts crying and leans over to hug the bear. “I miss my brother and his monologues and Dad’s hugs. And Derek’s grumpy cat face. And Peter’s cooking. And how happy Stiles smells when Cora is holding his hand. And Beacon Hills. The woods. The pack. I even miss Lydia and her sniding comments about my lack of style.”

‘Seriously Anna, are you wearing your brother’s shirts or something. Wear something formfitting once in wile. How else will you get a guy to pay for your drinks!’

After Lydia’s tirade Anna had turned to Peter, put on her best Bambi face and asked him, if it was okay for her to stay how she was.  
He hadn’t looked at her but agreed. He reached for his drink and realized it was empty. Peter knew exactly what would happen next.  
He stood up, Anna grasped his hand and asked with pleading eyes, if he would please bring her a refill too. Derek chuckled at the other side of the table.  
“As if you can say NO to that face.”, Peter had hissed at his nephew and left the table to get the drinks.

Lydia had rolled her eyes and gave up on the subject, for the day at least.

Anna can hear the wolf howling in her head, feel the teeth growing longer and sharper in her mouth.  
The bear gets pierced by claws, but he luckily is not in the position to complain aloud.  
Getting herself under control again is not as easy anymore.  
Being so far away from the pack and from Stiles is harder than expected. The wish not to destroy the bear is strong. He is important.  
In the end Anna has to use the meditations techniques Lydia had shown her to calm her breathing and heart rate. 

 

“Thanks for that. I needed a good cry.”  
The brown bear gets a pad on the head and then Anna dries her wet cheeks with the sleeves of her childish jacket.

She closes her eyes and extends her senses just like Derek had taught her seemingly a lifetime ago. A family of mice is not far to her right, a bird of prey flies over them. The wind is rustling through the fields, crickets and other little things are chirping.

Anna turns back to the bear. “You know what else I got…”  
A package of beef jerky is shown to the stuffed animal and Anna explains how, as a werewolf, she needed meat in her diet and how much Stiles would freak out, if he ever found out, how much Skittles she ate and blue Gatorade she drank on this trip.

The colorful package of jerky gets stuffed into the bear and Anna has a short movie flashback (“I’m getting the pig.”).  
There is a faint smile on her face when she starts the car towards Grand Island.

Shortly before getting closer to the city, she stops on the side of the road, to look up the addresses and plan the best course. Also she has to pee and steal more corn.

Business taken care off, she steps back to the car and almost head first into a stranger.

He moves his right arm towards her and opens his mouth, as if to speak, but the werewolf is faster.  
The baton whirs through the air and bashes the head of the man in. He drops to the floor, blood and brain matter clinging to the weapon.  
Anna moves her hand and cleans the blood splatters of her cheek with the sleeve of her childish jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun. Yes, I couldn't resist.

“Fucking Zombies.”, she mutters under her breath, cleans the baton and pushes the body absently to the side of the road.

~~~ Before the New York City Trip ~~~  
Anna’s visit almost didn’t happen. Something weird was going on. Not in Beacon Hills, but in the rest of the world.  
An illness was starting to spread. A leading newspaper had published a small article about it and twitter exploded.  
Before people could really start buying everything, the president of the US of A gave a press conference.  
He mocked the fake news and their Zombie Virus. “No matter how big a fan of The Walking Dead you are, you shouldn’t believe everything you read, nowadays. But you can believe me and I tell you…”

News Paper Clippings  
‘Outbreak insulated’  
‘President praises CDC and blames FOX News for panicmongering’  
‘Antidote works – Prevention Vaccination available soon’

News Paper Clippings – Last four days of the Trip  
‘CDC reveals the truth’  
‘Pandemic Disease killed two hundred people in one town in one day’  
‘President hidden in Bunker’  
‘Chinese and Russian government Incapacitated’  
‘End of the world as we know it?’

~~~ LaGuardia – Last Day of the Trip ~~~  
“They cancelled all flights.”  
She sounds panicked and Stiles on the other end of the line on the other side of the continent doesn’t fare much better. His breathing is getting faster.

They have never been this long and far apart. Even with college they visited each other. Well, mostly Stiles came home to wash his cloths, but Anna and Cora had visited the young man at least once every three month.  
Now there are 2000 miles and lots of deadly things between them; the 4 weeks of the Sarah-New-York-Visit had stretched the limit of time the twins were willing to spend apart.

By the sound of it Stiles is at the loft, Anna can hear the Hales talking among each other. Their voices are echoing in the big room.

“I guess I have to take a road trip.”

Before Stiles can fall into 2000 pieces Peter asks for the phone.

He orders Anna to get her notebook out of her bag; she takes the second to caress the picture she had drawn last evening of the sunset and Sarah.

She takes a pen out and starts taking notes; the chaos of the airport forgotten for a few minutes.

Peter is thorough. Twenty minutes Peter talks about what she needs; a car (how to steal an older model), maps (they still print these?), food, water and weapons.  
Apparently as a werewolf you don’t need to purify water, but it’s better if you do.  
The addresses of two of the Hale pack friends, both sadly far away.

How Anna was not supposed to trust anyone with her secret, because people would very likely be even more untrusting then before.

“Humans will get more desperate as time goes by. After a while they will be just as dangerous as zombies.”

“I know. I have seen the Walking Dead.”

The grumble Peter makes, sounds remarkably like ‘children’ and ‘no respect’.

“Stay safe.” 

“Keep them safe.”

Anna hears her Dad come into the room, the Hales leave to give some privacy after tearful goodbyes.

The three Stilinskis talk till her cell battery is almost dead.

The last time she reaches them on the phone is one day later, to report she made it out of the crazy going city and is on her way.  
++++

It’s easy to find what she is looking for in the giant book with yellow pages.

Manning & Sons – Guns & Ammo

She knows going to the store will be useless by now.

Almost three month and two cars after “the end of the world” every obvious thing is picked clean.

She picks up the white pages and hopes the Manning’s live near or in Grand Island and most importantly leave guns at home.

Plan B are the Police Stations.

She finds three people called Manning.

The first one lived above the store. He gets crossed of the list immediately.  
The other two are a bit outside of the city and are only a mile apart.

Sam Manning’s place is burned to the ground and Anna can tell from the smell and lack of footprints, no one has been here in a while.  
But this is a better hiding place for the car, so she parks it in the ruins of the house.

She takes a part of the food and clothes with her, just in case and hides them on the way in a tree.

Warren Manning was a paranoid bastard.  
Anna arrives from the woods and can only see the back of the building. It’s basically a fortress.

Of course she can jump over the wall surrounding it, but being riddled with bullets has lost the appeal very fast. There is a big clearing between her and the house and Anna is not 100% sure no one is home.

She debates leaving right away but decides a quick look around can’t hurt. Anna almost steps into a bear trap for her optimism.

The front side of the property offers a completely different look.

“Wow. You didn’t store your explosives right.”

There is a big hole in the front fence and garage. The house looks pristine since it’s farther away. But the garage looks as blackened as the ruins of the other Manning place.  
A lone Zombie is staggering around. Other than that the house is empty of moving things.

It takes Anna almost an hour to go through the building. Someone clearly had been there before, but a few missed items could always be found.

Three rolls of toilet paper, more beef, two cans of peaches, three cans of spaghetti and meatballs, a few towels, a wicked sharp sword (and a grindstone), a library full of Greek books (why?) and one about hunting.

She is on the ground floor and looks out the window at the wall. All the stuff is in the empty backpack, the hilt of the sword is looking out.

‘If I’m so paranoid to build a wall around my place long before the Zombie apocalypse, where would my Safe Room be?’

After knocking on all the fucking walls, feeling pretty stupid, she finds it upstairs.  
Thanks to werewolf strength she even gets it open.

One look inside reveals three handguns with ammo, one riffle with ammo and a package of scary looking handgranates. Three are missing.

“Wanna bet you blew yourself up?!”

She leaves the handgranates and takes the rest.

After getting her stuff from the tree, she practically skips back to the car and promptly puts her left foot into a different bear trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
